


Late Night

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark finally shows up at Eduardo's room, Eduardo is already half-asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

Eduardo's room is dark when Mark finally makes it over, five hours later than he said he would be. He has a key and can let himself in, but the room is filled with the sound of deep, heavy breathing. Fumbling for the light-switch on the wall, Mark flicks it on. The bright snap of light is hardly enough to make Eduardo stir.

Eduardo is lying on his front in bed, eyes closed, breathing steady, mouth draped open. It shouldn't be an elegant sight, but all that Mark can focus on is the bare curve of his back and the way that it tailors down towards the swell of his ass, covered only by neat black briefs. Mark stares with little expression on his face; he's been half-hard in anticipation all the way over here, but nothing compares to the reality of it.

"Wardo," he says, moving across the room. The floor is dotted with books and spread notes; Mark thinks that Wardo had an exam earlier today, but he doesn't remember exactly what it was about.

He'll have aced it, there's no question about that. He'll definitely have worn himself out cramming for it, there's also no question there.

Mark notices these things. He also notices the way that Eduardo begins to stir when he sits down on the side of his bed, the dip in the mattress waking him. A slow, lazy smile grows on Eduardo's face. "What time is it?" he asks, his voice half-cloaked with sleep.

Mark doesn't look at his watch. "Around two. I got caught up."

"Coding?"

He nods. Eduardo asks how it's going, which is ridiculous; it's going well. It's always going well, because he's good at it, so he doesn't understand the point of asking. He lets his hand fall onto Eduardo's shoulder, hesitating for a brief moment before hand. It's still new, all of this. He thinks maybe it's always going to be. He's not used to relationships, and he's not used to it all being this easy.

"Is it okay if I - " He frowns. He's also not used to not having the words that he wants. "Are you too tired?"

"I'm good," Eduardo mumbles. He sounds like he's drifting further into sleep. Mark leans down to press his mouth against the sharp edge of Eduardo's shoulder blade. His skin is warm under his lips. "Can I lie here?"

Mark's frown deepens. His hand slides down Eduardo's spine to rest at the small of his back. Fingers lingering at the waistband of Eduardo's briefs, he doesn't want to go further if Eduardo isn't in to.

"I'm tired," Eduardo says. He smiles, broad and unguarded in the way he usually only does when he's drunk. "But I'm horny as hell. Can you..."

He doesn't finish what he says, drifting off with a slurred 'mmm', but it sounds encouraging. Mark might not be good at interpretation, but he can work this out. He eases Eduardo's hips off of the bed so that he can pull his underwear down for him. Eduardo's limbs are long and heavy, and his skin is warm enough to lose himself in.

When his fingers dip between Eduardo's cheeks to brush over his entrance, he finds it already slick. "Did you - "

"I thought you'd be here earlier," Eduardo explains without opening his eyes. "I wanted to be ready."

And Mark's not sure if that is an image that he is even mentally capable of handling: Eduardo here by himself, getting ready for him. "After your exam?"

Eduardo's head shuffles against the pillow. Mark thinks it's supposed to be a nod. He leans down again, brushing his lips against the curve of Eduardo's ass, before he presses his fingertips against his entrance and breaches him. Eduardo gives a long, groaning sigh, and his hips shuffle ineffectively. Mark hides a quirk of amusement against Eduardo's skin.

He keeps his fingers inside his heat as he reaches for the bedside cabinet, nearly pulling the drawer from its runners in his haste. The loud sound makes Eduardo wince, and Mark feels it as a clench around his captured digits.

Pulling his fingers free, he pushes his sweatpants down past his hips, taking his underwear with him, and rolls on a condom from the drawer. He can feel his heart pumping like it always does when he has Wardo like this, and from the corner of his eye he is aware of the way that Eduardo is watching him from his position on the bed, his eyes half-closed but appreciative. He feels his face colour. It makes his brows draw together.

He grabs a pillow from the top of the bed and with lube-slick fingers he coaxes Eduardo into raising his hips again. He can see Eduardo's erection jutting out, strong and hard, and his mouth waters at the sight. Shoving the pillow beneath his hips for him to rest on, he puts the sight from his mind for now.

Climbing properly onto the bed, feeling as awake as Eduardo is drowsy, Mark lines himself up with Eduardo, his hand holding onto himself as he guides his way. Eduardo groans, low and lazy, as Mark pushes inside, the brilliant heat of him something that he'll never get used to.

Eduardo grips hold of the pillow beneath his head as Mark moves his hips slowly. Mark's face is drawn in concentration, and he closes his eyes as his hips weave and push, determined to keep Eduardo relaxed and moaning. Eduardo's skin burns underneath him, and his breathing starts to come in heavy pants. Bracing himself on his arms, Mark can lean over him, his mouth skimming over his shoulder-blade.

There's something startlingly addictive about sex with Wardo, especially when he's like this - pliable and at ease. It's simple to understand; action and reaction. Input, output. Logical, when little else involving human interaction is.

When Mark pushes his hand underneath Eduardo to take hold of his cock, for example, he knows that it's going to push Eduardo far closer to the edge. And when he scrapes his teeth along the shell of his ear, he knows that it will make him groan helplessly and start to fall apart.

It works.

Always does.

Eduardo shivers and, when Mark tongues his way along his ear, comes hard and sticky against the pillow beneath his hips. Still slow and careful, Mark continues to move, taking Eduardo through a drawn-out and exhausting orgasm.

Wardo is mostly asleep again by the time Mark is done, spilling over with a choked grunt; at least, Mark points out to himself, he isn't snoring.


End file.
